


Eager

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, M/M, Oviposition, POV Outsider, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: In order to become a dragon rider, a prospective rider must first incubate and raise their hatchling. Most new riders are excited at the prospect of riding a dragon, but face the thought of letting a dragon ride them with a sort of resigned acceptance, an unpleasant but necessary burden they must take on to get to the part they are actually excited for.This new rider might just be the exception.





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this late treat!

It is rare to find such an enthusiastic new rider. Most new riders approach the idea of having to gestate their dragon egg with a sort of resigned acceptance, often showing up drunk and asking to just get it over with.

Andrew on the other hand, Andrew is _down_. He shows up to the keep where the mature dragons are kept with a huge smile on his face like he's expecting to experience the best day of his life. He has a large pack slung over one shoulder as he walks around, giddily approaching every dragon.

Leo can’t help but watch in amusement. Usually the new dragon riders are enthusiastic about getting to ride a dragon, but far less enthusiastic about letting one of the dragons ride them. He can’t help but wonder if maybe nobody told him how this all starts. It isn’t uncommon for someone from one of the more remote villages to show up and be unpleasantly surprised by what happens here, often as a result of some prank. Usually those people end up going home.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Leo asks, approaching Andrew as he reaches out to rub the snout of Shadow, the largest dragon in the enclosure. 

“Yes sir, I’m here to be bred by one of the dragons, do I get to pick which one?” he asks, looking hopeful. 

It’s a fair question, usually the new riders want to choose one of the smaller dragons, and Leo does his best to make that happen. Even the smallest of the dragons in the enclosure is comparable in size to a horse, so it would be a pretty big ask of a novice to take anything bigger on their first go.

“Within reason, if the dragon you want is ready for laying,” Leo replies, gesturing over to Firebrand, a smaller red dragon just old enough to deposit an egg in a rider for the first time.

“Oh no, I want this one,” says Andrew, patting Shadow on the snout.

Leo balks “Are you sure about that? Shadow is a dragon you really need to work up to.”

“I know what I’m here for, sir,” Andrew says with a grin. “I’ve been preparing for this day for years while I waited on my acceptance letter.”

Leo gives him a skeptical look, glancing between him and Shadow trying to calculate exactly how much lube this is going to take, and wondering if the barrel in the corner is going to be enough to cover it.

“I was worried you wouldn’t believe me,” Andrew says, opening his pack and producing an enormous hand-carved wooden dildo. It looks well used.

“You know, we give you a potion to help prepare you, you don’t have to do that,” Leo says, gesturing at the lovingly detailed dragon cock dildo that is being waved in front of his face.

“Well, most of the practice was just for fun, sir. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“I can tell,” Leo says, stepping into the center of the room where the restraints are kept. Most riders will try to pull away at some point, and doing so risks hurting them, so they have to be chained in place while the dragon mounts them.

This really isn't necessary anymore. Captive dragons tend to neglect their nests, leaving their eggs to get cold and die off. Back in the old days, riders would incubate their eggs, holding them inside their body as they matured in order to keep them at the proper temperature until they could be pushed back out just in time to hatch. Potions were invented to make this all possible.

Leo imagines that the first rider to try this was either a very brave or very perverted man.

Nowadays, incubators exist, but the powers that be still insist that today's riders go through the same rite of passage at least once. There is a common belief that riders who haven't birthed their own dragon will never be as close to their dragon as those who do.

Leo thinks it's all bullshit, but preparing fresh new riders pays the bills, so he can't complain too much.

He hands a flask over to Andrew who drinks the potion down happily. It'll take a little while for his insides to resettle to get ready for the egg. In the meantime, Leo needs to make sure he is lubed and prepared enough to not tear when the dragon pushes into him. The potion will take care of most of it, but Shadow is no small beast.

Andrew walks to the center of the room and gets on his hands and knees, using one hand to lock the other in place. Leo shakes his head, _eager_ he thinks to himself as he straps down the rest of Andrew's limbs.

He retrieves some of the lube from the corner and steps behind Andrew to where he is arching his back, proudly displaying his ass as the potion begins to take effect, loosening his muscles to keep him from clenching against any intrusion and forming a pouch inside where the egg will kept until time for it to hatch.

Leo carefully inserts an inflatable plug that will slowly fill with air until Andrew's ass is open enough for the dragon to enter him. He hands the control over to Andrew and steps out to take care of a few chores. Most riders only hit about the necessary halfway point before they give up, leaving Leo to take over control slowly increasing the size of the plug as they sob through it.

Not so much from pain, with their muscles loosened from the potion it shouldn't be painful, but Leo hears that the pressure can feel pretty intense, and many of the riders have concerns about going back to normal after being stretched so far so quickly. Laying day usually doesn't go any easier.

Nobody has even attempted to take Shadow in years, Leo hopes the dragon still remembers what to do as he steps back into the enclosure to check on Andrew. He is amazed by what he sees, Andrew has a serene look on his face as he slowly inches up the dial without pausing to take a rest. His ass is already open enough for one of the smaller dragons, and he shows no sign of stopping or slowing down. 

A few more moments pass and he has reached the max setting on the plug, still a bit smaller than Shadow's frankly unreasonable girth. 

Leo steps up behind him to pull the plug free, pouring more lube into the open hole and using his hand to spread it around, being careful to thoroughly coat every inch. "This is your last chance to change your mind and take a smaller dragon." Leo says as he prepares to open Shadow's enclosure and lead him over to where Andrew is waiting.

"No, I definitely still want the big one," Andrew says with a chuckle.

"Okay, it's your ass," Leo says with a shrug, leading the dragon over. 

It only takes Shadow a moment to realize what he is here for. As the dragon's cock emerges, Leo starts to worry that maybe the limits of a man's pelvis is something that should have been considered. Andrew moans as the enormous dragon cock presses experimentally against his hole before shoving inside. 

Leo watches in fascination as the man in front of him's belly bulges obscenely with each thrust from the massive dragon and his hole is stretched to the limits of his frame. 

Andrew looks blissed out, collapsed face down with his ass in the air as the dragon continues to pump into him for what seems like an eternity. He makes a sound of pleasure as an egg is forced through his hole, spreading him wider than should have been possible. 

Leo starts walking toward them to lead Shadow away but is pushed back by the swipe of an enormous wing. All he can do is watch in horror as Shadow releases egg after egg inside the man, not wanting to let this rare opportunity go to waste. 

Leo has witnessed a rider forced to take two before, something they generally find very upsetting at least in the moment, but Shadow doesn't stop until Andrew has been stuffed completely full. Eight eggs in total, each one large enough to leave the incubator looking six months pregnant.

Leo quickly springs into action, corralling the dragon back into its pen before releasing Andrew from his bindings and laying him on his side. He presses a button to call for medical help, unsure what, if anything, can be done for the man in front of him.

Andrew rubs his enormously distended abdomen in awe as he looks up at Leo. "I think he liked me, when can I do that again?"


End file.
